Talk:The Forgotten
We don't allow for any of fanon made Legions; currently, they are a community project. Sorry, but this needs to be edited into a normal Chapter by the deadline of one month or it will be deleted along with any affiliated articles. EDIT: Also, no fanon Primarchs; they're part of the community projects. KuHB1aM 15:30, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Has anyone else seen this? KuHB1aM 14:31, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Yeah mate, but you said it all already --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 07:19, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Lol. KuHB1aM 12:00, November 9, 2009 (UTC) sorry if its not to your usual standard guys and not sure how to navigate around this site its the first one of its kind i've been on just wanted an outlet for my story and to get some feed back from my ideas thats all thanks for your time and sorry once again for posting it properly ~Riddok~ Well Kuh its been over a month, time to delete is it not? --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 07:04, December 10, 2009 (UTC) i was hoping for a open creativity site where anyone could share thier storys or ideas and get feed back on thier ideas from people who share the same passion for the game, history and alternate background storys. making a chapter as part of a comunity project sounds fine but why discard other peoples ideas ? i assume that the new chapters will be great but i should imagine that some if not all of you will be ultamatly dissapointed with the outcome as inevatably parts of your own ideas and storys will be discarded. i am also interested to know after creating an unofficial , "official" new chapter how you will keep the spirit and open interpritation of the background that GW has maintained over the decades. why not work along side this comunity project with user storys and chapters and primarchs. editing texts or writing about something that already has exhaustive texts dedicated to them in rule books, codex's and fantasy novels from the black libary leaves very little room for interpritation and "missing" years or decades that could harbour a dark or indeed an illustrious history ever more difficult to find. there is nothing to stop every one writing thier own interpritaion of a chapter or primarch or indeed anything that GW have left open precsisly to encourage diversaty and imaginations to run wild, thats the magic they have given us. by all means create the chapters as you and your friends are planning to do but why not allow some room for others to share thier ideas in a comunity that understands and supports creativeity. by all means delete the beginnings of my story if you feel it to be right but atleast considder what i have writen. thanks for taking the time to read respect to ya all :-P ~~Riddok~~ We'd love to do that, but then that's just gonna leave way too much confusion and the world and it's dog will be coming up with some barmy concept. Creating new Chapters is no problem. It's been openly stated that no one other than the Magos of Mars and the High Lords of Terra know how many Chapters there are out there. The Lost Legions (big difference between a Legion and a Chapter) and Primarchs present a problem in that 99% of people just want to make their own Legion and Primarch without bothering to get into why the Legion was erased from all Imperial Records. So we went for a community project for everyone to give their 2 cents. Check out the Watercooler Forums. If you have an alternate idea that you don't want to mesh with the progress on the Fanon Lost Legions, feel free to post it on your blog. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:09, December 12, 2009 (UTC) No lost legions or primarchs. That is a rule easy to follow, grats RemosPendragon (talk) 20:52, July 10, 2014 (UTC)